How My Journey Began
by Star Children
Summary: How could this have happen to me? I'm just a kid. Please let me have the strength to get through this as a whole. My name is Jaden Yuki, and this is my story. Please listen to it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series.**

**Except for my OC'S, there mine! Mine!**

A person was standing on top of a building's roof that that has small towers with three different colors: red, yellow, and blue. The roof the person was standing on was flat and in the background had what look like corridors you could go through. On the roof was a staircase in the flooring to go to the ground floor.

The person who was standing on the roof was wearing a black cloak with the hood covering the person face. For the time you could see that the person is wearing pants and black shoes. Two big circler objects was clip to the hips. These objects had smaller holes where you could put your fingers through and grip it. It had spikes on the outer rings of it. It was made of metal and the color was red and black.

The person was looking out to the ocean as the sun was starting to set, showing that it is nighttime is finally coming. The person finally removed the hood of the clock and stared. This person had short honey-brunette hair that was short as the bangs were longer than her hair. It was a girl. On the top of her hair was an orange patch on it. Her eyes were brown and showed of courage.

As she removed her hood, "_Listen to my story. This could be the last for me." _As she finally saw the moon beginning to rise in the sky and held her hand toward to moon as if she is holding it and a small fire, large enough to fit in the palm of her hand.

"_I guess it all started stretching back to my child years…"_

My mother was picking me up from daycare. At the time I was three years old. I was already able to walk and talk and would start school soon. I was so, so happy to be able to see my father again after he left for a mission in Europe. "Jaden, calm down. He isn't going anywhere you know." I heard my mother giggles at my excitement. I was looking out the window of my mother's car. As we past buildings I recognize, I knew we were closer and closer to my house. I was wearing a pretty pink dress that came to my knees and my sandals were white. My hair was to my mid-back. Normally, it would be in a pony-tail braided, but I was having a bad hair day, so mother just kept it down for me.

As we came to our house, I saw something horrifying and my stomach drop. Crime scene tape was tie in my yard, where I play with my friends and family. My house was a two story house, white with two windows near my front door. My door was a yellow door. My front porch had four pillars, space between them holding the front porch up. Two medium flowers pots were smash and soil was on the flooring.

Three police men were pushing three men to three different cars and put them in and slam the door. Police officers were writing thinks down and were talking. Some were entering and exiting the house with cameras and other things.

"Stay right there Jaden." I turn to my mother who was exiting out her door and close the door. "_Jaden, I sense something is wrong in there, please listen to your mother." _ My spirit friend, Yubel told me. "_But, I want to know what's going on though." _ I said back. I was able to see and speak to duel monsters spirits and other spirits of the dead as well. It was some sort of link I had ever since I was born with. Stupid me never listen and got out the car. _"Jaden wait!" _I heard Yubel yelled at me as I ran past police officers. I heard them scream at me to stop and ran inside.

I ran into my house hallway and saw and smell blood. It made my stomach sick to no ends. But what made it worst, I saw my father on the ground, bleeding from his chest area, Bullets lay near him. Father was the first General of the Freedom Fighters or FF for short. He and two other general in the army were always targets from the enemy army: Alpha.

He was wearing a blue button down short sleeve shirt with black pants and dress shoes. His hair was brunette and his eyes were opening and closing but show brown. He hand his hand on the wound, but glowed a blue color and was fading slowly.

I remember running to him crying, "Daddy, what's going on?" I kneel to him as he turn his head to me and reach his hand to me and push some of my hair that was in my face and pull it behind my ear. His touch was cold, he was dying. "Be strong Jaden. You are a good girl. Never let no one push or hurt you." He was smiling to me and I grab his hand, "Be a good girl and stay out of trouble." Those were his last words to me as I felt his hand go limp and the glowing had stop.

My tears came down a lot faster as I grab his shoulder and started moving it. I never understood death, "Daddy, wake up." I heard footsteps behind me, "Who let a kid in here?" a male police officer asked to himself and I heard him gasp, but I ignore him, "Daddy, wake up." I kept going with what I was doing. I heard my mother scream and a soft thump as she began to sob in her hands. I turn my head to her and she look back to me, but I turn my head back, "Daddy, let's play. You promise you'll play with me." And my mother sobbing was louder.

It wasn't till a year later my mother started dating this other man. He was okay at first, but every once in a while he would make me so mad at what he was making my mother do. When I finally turn five, they tied the knot. Great, a stepfather, oh how I hate him even worst.

I hate that man from day one when he moved in. From behind my mother back and sometimes when she was at home, drunk like him, stepfather would hit and beat me while mother watches and laughs at my pain I was in. God, don't ever show mercy on him for as long as I live.

I was in a living nightmare, a hell was built in my house, and he was Satan. There were days I just kept myself lock in my room so he wouldn't beat me for nothing. "You little brat!" he would yell at me and swing me with his bottle and I would scream. Big mistake, "That didn't hurt!" he would yell again and hit me again. I could hear my mother laughing behind me as I fell to the ground, glass shards and cuts littler my body. I dare not cry in pain or cry out. I learn not to fight back or it would be even worse. I would sometimes lie on the ground in my own pool of blood knock out as they drink and watch TV.

When it is dark and I know they are asleep, I would usually crawl or limp to my room to a secret area in my room and take out a first aid kit. I learn to use it and how to. Yubel, how I hate when she steals, but she would say she had no choice.

When I was seven years old, Kaiba Corp. did a card design and I won it. Neos was sent to space with another card that I can no longer remember who. But I feel real bad not being able to remember it. But a new spirit came by. He had blond shaggy hair with blue eyes. He wore a shirt that said, YOLO and underneath it was You Only Live Once. How ironic it was for him. He had blue jeans with black converts. _"The name is _Matt, Matt Rain. Please to miss you." I remember looking at him as if he was an idiot, "Hello Rain, nice to meet you." I was mad before he came out of nowhere, _"Geez, it's your stepfather being the cold one, not you." _ He said as he floated on his back with his hands behind his head.

"Sorry to say this, but he made me this way." I walk to my bed that had paper and pencils on it. I sat on in front of it and began writing, _"Homework?"_ Matt had ask me and I shook my head, "I don't go to school. Mother doesn't want me too; more like pay for me to since her drinking is more important. So I've been teaching myself on how to." I pointed to the paper.

Matt floated near me. I look to him and saw that he was a teenage boy, _"That's the wrong answer. Okay, let me show you another way to get this." _ He levitated a pencil and began to write, _"Okay, so 16/2 isn't 9 but you are close." _He drew a circle and put sixteen small slashes in it, _"Okay, now I want you to take half from it." _I took the pencil from him and cross out eight of the slashes and look to him, _"Okay, now count how many you have left." _ I did and said, "Eight." He nodded, _"Correct. So what is sixteen divided by two?" _he asked and I replied with my face to the eight uncross slashes, "Eight."

"_See, I knew you could do it." _He nodded his head and levitated the pencil and a sheet and began writing on it. For the next few hours, he helped me with many different things that I needed to know,_ "You could use this knowledge in the outside world to make a living. With that" _he taps my forehead, _"Is the most powerful thing in the world. No one can't take that away from you." _

We stayed up all night working on different subjects for me to improve to use it in the world. _"You're a very smart girl Jaden." _ He said as he check my paper I've been working on. It was my writing and he was seeing if my sentences were correct, which I suck at first, but started to get the hang of.

There was a knock; more like someone was trying to break down my door, "Jaden! Who is in there with you!?" I gasp and threw all my papers and pencils under my bed and snatch the ones in Matt's hands and threw that under my bed as the door flew open. It was my stepfather with anther bottle in his hand.

He look around the room and then back at to me and walked to me, "Who is in here with you?" he ask as he look at me closely. He smelled of alcohol as always, "No-no one sir." He slaps me across the face and I fell to the floor. I heard Matt gasp and my vision was blurry. My stepfather walks over to me and grabs me by shirt collar. I was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with blue demi shorts, "You are lying to me." He said as began to choke me. I gasp for breath as my hands shot to his hands that were holding me up to try and break out. I look to the bottle he drop and began to think of a plan and fast, "MATT! HELP! THE BOTTLE!" Matt saw the bottle on the ground and levitated up, "So there is someone here. I will kill you for lying to me!" he let one hand off my throat and was getting ready to punch to when the bottle came flying behind his head.

Glass shards flew everywhere and he let go of me. I fell to my knees and sat on them as my hands shot to my throat as I took gulps of air to bring life to my lungs. I cough as my eyes were shut. After what felt like hours, I was finally able to breath normal again, only this time my throat hurts like no tomorrow. I look up to find my stepfather gone and my room clean of glass and Matt now floating near.

He sat next me and I feel to him and he now felt real as he caught me, _"Whoa, easy there Jaden. I got you." _And he held me and rock me as I cry in his chest. He picks me up and laid me in my bed with him with me. He held me in his arms till I finally fell asleep.

The next morning I felt he wasn't there anymore, but I saw him floating what looks like he was on his back with his hands behind his head. He was sleeping. I was so quiet when exiting my room that he didn't even heard me leave.

I walked to the living room and saw stepfather sleeping on the sofa with bottle near him and that's when I felt like I black out. I open my eyes to see my body in front of me, _"What the" _I said but I saw in a mirror and my body eyes were red and yellow and lifeless. I gasp as I saw my body walk into the kitchen and grab a knife. It look really sharp and I tried stopping my body, _"Wait, stop!" _But it was no use. My body was hovering over stepfather heart. And that's when it happen. The knife was near his heart. My body was ready to strike. He opens his eyes and sat up, but to be stab by the knife. He scream and cried in pain as my body shifted as stepfather tried grabbing the knife from my body.

I was thrown back to my body and scream, "You damn kid! I should have killed you!" I felt something in my body and I knew I had to fight back, "Kill me, you can't even kill a fly." I heard my voice change, a power was inside me. I took the knife out from his chest and plunge it back into him again as I scream, "I hope my father sees you on the other side and kick the crap out of you, you damn bastard." As I continue to stab him over and over.

I heard the front door open as I continue to stab stepfather and that's when I heard the scream from her and an _"Oh shit! Jaden stop!"_ I turn to Matt as he was floating in the entry way to the living room with my mother, "Jaden Judai Yuki! What have you done!?" I saw Matt float near me and put his hands on my shoulders, or made it look like he did, _"It was out of self-defense, they'll believe you." _I nodded my head and took the knife from stepfather and stood up and faced my mother, "How dare you kill an innocence man out of hatred! All he wanted to do was be your father!"

I looked at her like the fool she was and pointed my finger at her, "ME!? What the fuck are you talking about you drunken bitch!? Innocence man my damn bruise ass! And second: (I pointed to the now dead stepfather on the couch) what kind of father abuses his daughter! Third: He is no father to me but only a man that has no soul but his only drinking problem." I finish my yelling as she began to walk to the phone, "He never laid a damn finger on you Jaden. You are going to drop the knife and go to the police and tell them what you did. And don't call me a bitch either, I am your mother." She said as she called the police.

"_My mother, how can she side with that man! What a bitch!" _I though as I felt myself tighten my grip on the knife and I held back tears, _"It's okay Jaden, she'll get what's coming to her. They'll see the bruises you have. They'll believe you before her." _ He said as I looked at the bruises that litter my body and nodded.

**Two hours later**

"And you see Officer John, ever since he moved in after marry my mother, he always got drunk and my mother did as well. He would beat me (I showed all the bruises on her body and her neck.) and mother would laugh at my pain. Please you have to believe me sir. It's all true." I was sitting in a chair in small room with a square table in front of me. On the other side was an officer name John. He had papers and folders in front of him with a note pad. Matt was outside the room I was in. He didn't want to interfere as I was being question.

Officer John drops the notepad and other things in front of him, "Jaden, all the evidence is pointed to you to what you have done, I'm sorry to say this, you murder in the first degree. There is no other way to put it. This man was a business man. I'm sorry but I have to arrest you." I can't believe it, I was arrest. I was put in handcuffs and was exited out the room. I heard Matt gasp and floated next to me as we walk out the building and into a car, "You are being transport to the jail to spend the next four years there." I sat in the back seat and laid my head back and close my eyes, _"You have to be kidding me!? Why is this happen to me? Matt, what am I going to do?"_

Matt sat next to me and looked at me, _"I'll to the best I can to find out how you are being put in a cell. For now you have to stay strong. And if not for me, than for your father." _I turn my head to him and looked at his ghostly eyes, _"I hope you are right. Thank you." "What do you mean?" "_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I may have known you for a day, but you have been a real help."_

I saw Matt smile to me, he was a real help to me, but that only lead to one question, "_How did you die?" _I saw him bite his lips, _"I was in a coma. My girlfriend poison me." "Snipe! I'm so sorry!" _Matt looked at me with a sweat drop, _"You misheard me. I'm in a coma, not dead. My body is still at the hospital, but my mind is in limbo. It doesn't know if it wants to die or not." _ I didn't know I was holding my breath as I let out a sigh of relief, _"Sorry that I was over reacting." "Well, once I'm out of prison, how about I go see your body? Is it here in the city hospital?"_

"_Yeah, it is here. We are about to past it up. _(Then he pointed to a big building) _That's where I'm at" _I lean over him to see the building, _"So it's settle, I'll help find a way to get you out of your coma. You help me so much and I want to repay you back. You are, well my only best friend I have left in this world." _I heard him laugh, _"Sounds like a plan Yuki. I look forward to it." _

We stop at a building that big enough to house thousands. The car stop and the man that was driving walk to my side and open the door and I got out, as long as Matt and I looked at the building, _"God save me from this hell hole." _and I walked to the door with the man escorting me to it.

**Star: And that's a wrap to my new story I am working on. It tells the story of my story, "How I live, is up to me" This is the prequel to that story. So this will take place before season one, during season one, and after season one. So I hope you enjoy this story as you did with my others. I look forward to seeing how you think of this story. Star, signing off. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series**

Jaden Yuki made the fire disappear from her hand and now saw the moon from where she was. She lowers her hand and sigh, _"The four years I had spent inside that prison was the worst years of my life." _ She looked up and saw stars blinking brightly in the sky and closes her eyes as a gentle breeze came and lightly blew her hair in the wind, _"How I wish it was different for me within those walls." _

She looked forward and walk to the edge of the roof she was standing on and looked below, _"You wanted the best, well you got the best. She is one of our strongest soldiers we have that fit for what you are looking." _ A male voice said in her headas she jump from the roof and under her was a blue circle as she snaps her fingers. She did a flip and landed in a kneeling position with her left leg stretch to the side and stood up.

She was standing in front of a path that had six small statues on both side of the stone path that people are able to sit on and hang out. The statue on both side had three monsters that repeated. (Like two statues had one monster, the next two had had one monster, and the third pair had one monster and its repeats itself.)

Near the path was grasses area with tress big enough for someone to lean against it or sit near the tree for shade and enjoy the sun or the outside feel. Behind Jaden was an entry way with the ceiling longer outwards with the double doors was about two-half feet to three feet away from it. People could stand under it if the weather goes crazy.

"_Miss, will you take on this task and protect my school from the danger that's to come?" _ Another man voice played in her head as she began walking down the path, _"I will not fail this mission I am given. I will not disappoint you sir." _ Her own voice played within her head, "I sometimes question why I agree to this job half the time." She said to herself as stop from a distance to a rundown two story building that had five rooms on the second story and four rooms at the bottom. Connecting to the building was two rooms. One was the building cafeteria and the other was the restroom/shower room, _"I want to be in the lowest dorm to hide the fact that there is a soldier on the campus." _ She remembers the request as if it was yesterday.

Jaden yawn and her head brought her to her past as she put her hood over her head…

**The same day Jaden and Matt enters the prison…**

I was walking into a cell and the cell door behind me closed, "Don't kill anyone in there." The officer said and walked away laughing. My cell was small with my toilet and on top of it was my sink. I have a small bed with a desk and chair. There was a window, the same high as the sink/toilet, but the window had bars on it. I sat on my bed with my hands in my lap. Matt came floating in and sat, err, floated sat next to me.

**Day one**

An alarm single for breakfast. I woke up, sore from the bed I was sleeping on, _"God, I already hate this place already." _ She though as Matt floated to me, _"Just another three years, 365 days left until you are release from here." _ I rolled my eyes at him and walked to the sink to splash water in my face and use my prison shirt to wipe my face to get rid of any excess water. My new "outfit" is women are pink and men are blue.

It was a plain pink shirt with on my back was my number where people would refer to you. My number is #67398573 or with my prison name: Murderer. I sigh as I looked at Matt and then to the cell door that was opening, "Move it ladies!" I heard an officer say and I exited the cell. My cell door close behind me and I looked forward to see an open circler area where there was stairs on either side of the room, but far apart where other cell rooms were. To my left far was a door that connects to a small room that a female officer controls everything in the room in front of her.

In front of me are tables that could hold five to six people at a table. Everyone in the area, which wasn't a lot walked to the circler area and lined up in front of a lady and officer. The lady was giving the food to the other inmates in line.

I sigh as I took a few steps and that's when everyone turned to me and I became scared, _"Matt!" _I scream in my head and felt his spirit hand in mine, _"I'm here for you."_ He said to me and slightly nodded so no one would know I did. An officer came and stood next to me and put a hand on my shoulder hard as Matt felt like he was push away from where he was standing, _"Hey! I was floating there old man!" _

"_Matt, please don't start."_

"Everyone please welcome your new roommate, #67398573 or Murderer for short. Please do make her feel at home." The officer said as everyone looked at me, _"its Jaden Yuki asswhole!" _Matt yelled at the man as he walked away from them. _"Matt, its okay." _ I told him without looking at him. If it's something I must learn is not to talk out loud to Matt or everyone would think there is something wrong with a seven year old girl.

I walked to the end of the line, a good few inches away from the man in front of me. He was a really buff guy with tattoos all over his now sleeveless blue shirt that had different things written on it. When it was my turn to get my tray, the lady who was giving it out showed sympathy to me and mouth to me, **"I'm sorry that this happen to you." **I nodded and mouth back, **"Thank you." **And turn and found an empty table.

I sat down at the table that was far away from all the other inmates and looked at my food. It had a sandwich, an orange and a small carton of orange juice. I sigh and put my face in my hands. I wanted to cry so badly. I felt someone sit to my right and put down something on the table, "What is a seven year old girl doing here?" it was female. I let go of my face and looked at her. She was a black woman. She had brown eyes and short black hair that was in a ponytail.

I sigh and put my hands in my lap, "I did something horrible and my mother abounded me because of it and sided with him and not her daughter." The woman was about in her late twenties laid a hand on my hand, "I'm a mother to two beautiful girl, there is no need to be worry or scared." She looked at me with kindness in her eyes that you every mother has. Matt floated near the woman and looked at her back, _"#57389361, reasoning is theft." _ I looked at the woman, "I don't know if I can trust you ma'am." She smiles to me, "Then let me tell you my story."

"When I was seventeen my first baby daddy got me pregnant and left. I though he love me but I never saw him again when we had…" she stop and looked at me, "It's okay, I know what sex is and the birds and the bees." And she went on with her story.

"Nine months later, I gave birth to a healthy baby girl who was full of energy. It was never a dull moment with her when she was growing up. When I married my husband, he treated my daughter as if it was his. When I got pregnant with his and gave birth to my second daughter, she was like my first daughter, full of energy. From then, my first was ten and my second was five, I was in school, to be a nurse to treat those people in the hospitals. But then, my ten year old daughter got caught stealing and I took the blame for it. I lost my chances to be a nurse, but my children learned from it. They come and visit me with my husband every two weeks to keep updated on what's going on with their lives."

I was amazed by the mother. I wish my mother would learn from this example, "What did your daughter take?" I asked, "She took some money from a jar that would help the church and I took the heat of it." "Wow. You did something that any mother would do to protect her family." She nodded and smile to me, "Thank you. I love my family so much and I will do anything to protect them."

"_If only Marie could learn from this woman. She speaks wisdom." _Matt said as he floated with his in an India style sitting and his arms are cross and nodding his head. I smile at what he said, "Then I should tell you my story then." Just then an alarm went off, singling that's breakfast is over. I stood up with the mother and pick up my tray and walked to the trashcan and dump it, "Not hungry new comer." I turn my head to see a man standing next to me. He looked like he is in his teen years. I jump at his voice and back into the mother, "Hello mama Kay. How is your morning treating you?" he asked the said woman.

"Mama Kay?" I asked her and she laugh, "I watch out for young new comers who are under teenage years. My morning is well, Chad. Thank you for asking. And this is…" she looked at me, "Jaden or you want to call me this." I turn around to show him my back and he gasp, "Are you in a gang?" he asked and I turn around and shook my head, "No. But I did something to protect myself and my mother abounded me." I told him and he cock his head to the side, "Must be a story to be sheared when we see each other again." He said as walked to his cell that was on the other side of the room and "Mama Kay" hugged me, "See you at lunch small one." And she walked off to a few cell to the right of me.

Matt floated into my cell with me following tow till I stood in front of it, waiting for it to open, but it didn't. An officer came walking to me and handed me a towel, soap, and a clean set of clothes that had my information on the back. I looked at the man, "Due to you being our youngest, you have to shower before anyone else. Follow me." I looked at my cell and saw Matt nodded and floated in a different direction and I then looked at Mama Kay and Chad who nodded and I follow the officer.

I was now known as the shower room for only women to use and walked into an empty stall. I sigh and close the curation and took my clothes I was wearing and threw them under the stall so it wouldn't get wet and began to wash myself.

When I finally finish I walked out with new clothes on me and using my towel to finish drying the rest of my hair and was now using my hands to brush my hair and to spike it up a little. I threw my dirty laundry into the cart and it was wheeled away.

I looked at myself in the mirror they had in the shower room and saw my hair was not spiking well, so bended over and began raking my fingers to spike my hair. When I fix myself upright, my hair wasn't on my side today, "Grr, why you no spike hair?" I asked and sigh and shocked my head. I never realize how long my hair was when I looked at the mirror. When my mother remarried, I cut it so it would be short. I looked like a boy with my two small long haired pieces on both sides of my face. But now looked at it. It only reach an inch past my shoulder and recent a small orange patch appear on the top of my head that gave my brunette hair a nice touch, but what will good looking hair would get me out of this place.

I heard a cough and looked to the doorway where the officer that brought me here was now calling for me, "Get back to your cell kid." He order me and what could I do but listen. I nodded and began walking after him. I wanted to tell him, well ask him something, but the way things are being run here I kept it to myself.

I was now standing in front of my cell door. I could see Matt floating in the cell in a sitting position. His eyes were close as if he was thinking about something. He didn't open them till he heard a noise and my cell door open,_ "Jaden." _He said to me and I nodded and walked in as the cell began to close and I heard the _clank!_ that came from the lock. I turn around as others were exiting theirs as everyone was holding towels and other things in their hands.

Mama Kay and Chad walked in front of my cell and Mama Kay patted my head, "Be a good girl, you hear?" I nodded and Chad smiled at me and gave me thumbs up and I gave him a peace sign as they walked away. I walked to my bed and laid back in it with my hands behind my head and looked at the roof, _"Penny a though?" _ My eyes travel to Matt as floated on his stomach and was facing me on my side. I turn to the side Matt was floating and smile, _"I can't spike my hair like I use to do before. Its way too long." _ I sat up and turn my body so he was looking at my back and to see my hair reach an inch past my shoulders. When I turn back around his mouth drop and he glared, _"The hell they are putting in the shampoo in this place! I mean, that's your signature looked!" _

I giggle to myself so the guards wouldn't hear. I may have known Matt for a couple days, but it feels like we been best friends for life. I shocked my head as he clamp onto the bar cell door like a wild animal and began yelling, _"I want to talk to someone in this place! What kind of company are you running!? I demand customer services! Let me see your CEO! And bring your damn manger as well! Hey! Are you even listening!? No wonder you guys don't have business with other owners!" _ I tried my hardest to not burst out loud at Matt and his stupide. One: he is a spirit who is in a coma. Two: He keeps forgetting I'm the only one out of every living person here that can hear him and have to put up with.

"_Matt stop!"_ I was laughing quietly in so the officers wouldn't think I was insane, "_You're embarrassing yourself and might pop a blood vessel to your body in the hospital!" _ I finish up my laugher as he turn around and I this time, busted out laughing as his face shown red all over. He turns his head, _"At least I'm not crazy like some of the guards in this place think you are!" _They made me laugh more to the point I couldn't breathe and had to stop. I took several breaths and looked at him and he was smiling, _"Don't you feel better after that?" _ I nodded and stood up, _"Yeah, I do. After the past couple years it's been hell for me to get through, laughing was something I feared for so long. Thank you." _ He blushes as he rubbed the back of his head and I stretch my arms in the air.

**Noon**

"This is how it's going to happen, its lunch and then an hour outside and we stay indoors for till the next day." Mama Kay, Chad and myself was sitting at a table away from all the other inmates. "So wait, we are mostly locked up for twenty-three hours a day?" I had no clue as to why this happens. I wish Maria was in here and suffer what I'm suffering from. Geez, like really, seven year old girl here. "Unless you work, as an inmate, officers would pulled inmates to do odd jobs, the ones who are going to be out soon so they can use that skill in the world and not get thrown back into here." Mama Kay explains. Currently it is lunch, and we have a sandwich in front of use as well as a fruit. Depends on what you pick up from the lady that serves the food. I just ate my apple that came with my sandwich. I don't trust the sandwich at all.

"So Chad, what's your story for being here?" I asked, because he asked me this morning about me being part of a gang, "Well, I was in a gang before being put in here. In the middle of a war I was in our leader decided to give a command to fall back. I only caught the words bomb and enemy. So we all high tailed it out of the area, right into police forces arms. That was low on how our rival gang would do that." Chad explains as he drank his water he had with him.

Poor Chad, he is in here a lot long than me. I wish I could do something to help him in anyway. I was about to tell them my story when the warden of the place told us to go outside. Everyone grab their plates and walked to dump them and walked down a hallway that leads outside.

When we got outside I felt the sun's rays hit my face and smile, "How I miss you sun." I see a lot of different people outside. Some playing basketball, others running on a track, people playing different sports or just talking with each other. We decided to walk the track. Matt was standing next to me, _"When I wake up from my coma, I'm going to marry the sun." _ I sweat drop at this and scratched my cheek with my index finger, _"You can't marry something that has molted fire and sun spots on a planet. Besides, if you get close, you'll burn to a charged." _ Matt just skipped around going through people as no care in the world, _"Someone has to tell him."_

I was walking in between Chad, who was on my right, and Mama Kay, who was on my left. Matt was walking/floating in front of us, but he turn so he was walking backwards so he could face me and the others.

"So this my story, my mother remarried to a man, who beaded me every day ever since they married and my mother would just watch, get drunk like him, laugh or do what he was doing to me. So two years later, I had a breaking point and I snap, big time. Now Mama Kay, you, as a mother, what would you do if you saw your husband doing this to your two girls?" I could hear Chad growling and Matt yelling, _"How the hell do you think I feel Chad!?" _

We had stop walking and I looked to Mama Kay, waiting for answer, "I would take my children away from him and tried to find out why he is doing this." I nodded and began walking again, with both in tow and Matt nodding, "And the best mother of the year award goes to Mama Kay! And the worst mother of the year award goes to my mother! The day before I snap, I was teaching myself how to read and write. When learning, a boy knocked at my window and of course I open it." She looked at Matt and saw the confession on his face and she smile, _"Just a little white lie to fit you in my life." _

"His name was Matt, and he taught me what I needed to know for the world when I can get the hell away from them, but then, my stepfather came banging on my door, demanding who was with me. So I hide everything under my bed, Matt ran into my closet as soon as stepfather came in, with another bottle in his hands." I said scared as I stop walking and grab my throat gently, let go and looked up, "He dropped the bottle on the ground as soon as he grab me by the throat. It got the point I couldn't breathe, so my last breathe was me yelling for Matt to grab the bottle that was on the ground and hit him over the head with it, which knock him out and me falling to the ground trying to welcome oxygen back into my lungs."

"I pass out with Matt putting me in my bed. When I woke up, Matt was sitting against a wall, sleeping. So I left the room so quietly that he didn't wake up and walked into the kitchen. And that's when I blacked out. The last thing I remember was him fighting me off and I began stabbing him to death, hoping my father will beat the crap out of him in the afterlife for what he did. Matt came running to me and begging for me to stop, but I was feel with rage, so I beg him to get the hell out of here before my so called mother came home. So he did and she came home, called the cops, I was question, showed them my bruises I had, but them took my mother side instead. So I was charted off here to spend the next four years here. But before, I asked them about my friend Matt, and they said he is in a coma due to health issues, so I never was able to say goodbye. So here I am, waiting for these years to go fast so I can leave and live somewhere else." I finish as I began to kick the ground a little with my hands behind my back as I looked down.

I felt arms around me and I flinch at the touch but realize it was Mama Kay. I just lean into the touch and sigh and broke away from the hold, "Sorry, but I'm not use to people touching me with a kindness." I explain as I looked at Matt and frown and he smile, _"It's going to be okay. You'll see." "I hope so Matt, I hope with all my heart." _

"So that's why you are here girlie." I turn to the left and saw a small group of men walked up to me. Matt came in front of me protected, but thing is, they can't see him, but Chad did the same thing like Matt, "Back off, Adam." The said man pushes him back and grabs me by my shirt, and lifts me off the ground by one hand. My hands flew to his and I tried to get his grip off of me, "When you are in prison, trust no one, kid. This has to be some sort of setup the guards are pulling off to teach you a lesson. You, murder? You don't look the part. Wouldn't hurt a damn fly."

"Let me go." I said to him as I close my eyes and he laugh as he took his other hand to move my hands from the one that was on his hand that held me up, "Make me. You murder someone, so what's the difference if you do again. Do it, you murdering bitch." That did it. I felt myself become different. It was like the same feeling when I blackout. I snapped my eyes open and he gasp, "Were your eyes brown?" _"Let her go!/_Let her go!" I heard both Matt and Chad yelled that out and Mama Kay yelling for them to let me go. But I didn't care at all.

"What the hell is wrong with your eyes? They are red and yellow." One of the men said behind the so called man name Adam. My hands flew to his hand and began to glow red and I chuckle darkly, "You asked for it now kid." I heard my voice said and Adam let go of me as he scream out in pain. I landed with a kneel and backflip away from him. My legs were slightly far apart and my knees were bended. I had my hands a little away from side where my left was in a fist and my other was in a fist. Both my hands glowed as Adam men ran to me, ready for a fight, "Ready to lose?" as I jump in the air and saw Chad grab one of the men and faugh him.

When I landed I had to fight three men, "No problem." I threw my left fist forward and a fire ball flew to their feet. I kneel to the ground, palms down, "Mother Earth, forgive me." I whisper and the ground around the three men had a circle around them and it flew from the ground and wrap around them and stood up.

I ran to Adam and did a low kick that knock him off his feet. I turn to Chad, who grabbed one of Adams lackey by the tousle and flip him backwards and the lackey head hit the ground hard. I looked back at Adam and step on his chest with one foot. The screams of his other lackeys I had to handle was over and lean over with one hand close to his face. I saw the pure scared in his eyes and I smile, "Checkmate, mate." I said as the fire flew out of my hand and he screamed.

I got up and looked at the three lackeys that were not moving on the ground and then to the one chad handle. All four lackeys were dead. Matt flew to me,_ "What the hell!? You over did it Jaden!"_ Chad ran up to me, but kept Mama Kay behind him. I looked at them and then to Matt, "Who said anything about over doing it Mattie boy. He asked for it and I granted his wish." I saw Chad and Mama Kay looking confuse at me as I laugh and turn to Adam, who was breathing his last breathe, "Don't ever call me a bitch." And he went limp as guards came running to me and Chad. We were thrown on the ground looking at each other, "Shit." His final words were as we were knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series**

Jaden Yuki let goes of the hood that she pulls over her head and went back to looking at the two-story building that she was at a distance from, _"You do understand, that all women are place at the highest level in my school, Obelisk Blue" _She heard the man voice on who she was now employed by.

**Flash back… **

Jaden close her eyes and the scene came back to her. She was in a room and had purple carpeting on the floor with a rug in front of a dark wood desk that had papers and pens neatly stacked and a phone that was connect to a stand that had a small screen with numbers to dial and four smaller buttons on the right of the screen. On the walls, the color was white and had different paintings of different things . Behind the desk was a big open window that was the side of a wall and over-looked the city. It was snowing outside and the sky was gray.

Jaden was standing in front of the desk, facing her employer, who was sitting in a office chair. The employer was leaning back in the chair with one arm resting on its elbow that the hand was on the employer chin. In the employer other hand was a file that was now being place on the desk and lean forward to look at what's inside of it.

There was papers staple or paper clip to other papers with information on it. The employer looked at Jaden. Jaden was wearing a black light jacket that has two red lines going down the left arm of the jacket. On the left side of the jacket written was "Yuki" in red, but it was from the hem of the jacket on up to the string that controls the hoodie to be tight or not. On her right side of the jacket had nothing like the left side. Her hood, now removed from her head has cat ears on it and the inside of it was red. The hood inside was red with an outlining of it in black.

Since her jacket was unzip, she wore a blouse that was red in the middle and the blouse color was black. She wore a short skirt that went to mid-thigh that was red at the top of the skirt that was a little of an inch from it. In the middle was black and the hems were lace with red. She wore black socks that went to her tights. Her shoes were black combat boots that went to her shins, flat at her soles and had a small hill that gave her some height from her five-foot three. She felt short compare to most people.

"Your general wasn't kidding if I wanted the best I got the best. You've been busy for most of your life. It reminds me when I was a kid. But, the thing is( the employer rested his elbows on the desk and lace his fingers together as he brought it his chin.) up till you join the army, I have no information on your past. You don't remember how old you are, nor your birth year, but you look fifteen. How can I trust you?"

Jaden looked up at her employer, her brown eyes looking into his cold blue eyes. She felt her short brown hair spike and wave in the sudden cold draft that came into the room, "Seto Kaiba,(Jaden bowed to him and stood up) my past is something I want to forget. By joining the army, my life begins anew, where I am welcome for who I am and not judge on what I am. I will say this, my knowledge is something that you don't want to throw away. But, may I ask about your past. How can I trust you?" I ask him as he chuckle, "Point taken. But it's still hard to believe that you can take out more than a group of people, and someone who is twice your size and weight. Are you a super soldier?"

Jaden chuckle and looked at the man. Seto Kaiba was wearing a white business suit with on the collar of the suit has "KC" on it. His hair is brown and reach to the back of his neck. "I wouldn't call myself a super soldier, but I was train for close combat and distance attacks from a range. It helps me to stay on my toes in unfamiliar areas that I am not use to." Jaden explain to him. This was consider to be her first main mission that requires her to protect over five hundred students and twenty teachers on an island in the middle of the ocean. With no general giving her commands and she must make her own decisions until she is given an order from one of the three generals above her.

"This is a dueling schooling, not a army camp with weapons to fight. Do you know how to duel?" "I was a kid once, Sir, not a idiot. I've duel since I was three. The military will ship me my weapons that I use and will stay hidden from your students. The island is huge after all."

"Very well. But on one condition( Seto Kaiba closes Jaden's file and took four files out of his desk and place them side-by-side in front of her and she took a step forward and saw four names on it) these four students went missing last year and we haven't found anything that tied them to their disappears and their parents are growing weary, looking for answers. I'll let the military station you here if you look for these four students. Will you accept?" he stood up and reached out his hand to her.

"_You are not to return until he agrees to station the military on his school grounds." _ Her first general voice played in her head as she looked at Seto's offer hand, _"Sir, if I may speak freely, why?"_ I ask him, _"It's not of your concern Blaze, just do what I ask and can have what you always wanted: a school life."_

"_I will kick myself in the ass for this in the future, that's for sure. But orders are still orders, but I will keep this a secret from, whether he likes it or not." _Jaden grabs Seto's hand and they both shocked hands, "Sir, I will become a private detective for you to find these missing students."

**Flash back ends…**

"And so far nothing has come up. The only thing I know is that I am friends to the sister of the missing brother in the school. And so far all I know is that she keeps showing up at the abandon dorm. Alexis Rhodes. She knows something that I don't know or Mr. Kaiba knows." Jaden drew her hand to her chin and rested her hand held her elbow in it. Like in a thinking position with her eyes close.

I woke up and boy does my head hurts to know ends. Geez, it was like I got hit by a car. I slowly open my eyes and I felt the hard ground under me. I slowly stood sat up in a kneeling position and looked around. I was in a cell big enough for five people to stay in. I looked around and spotted Chad sitting in a wooden chair facing at a angle, "Where are we?" I ask him. It was so dim, I have to let my eyes adjust to the darkness.

"Prison, where else. Well more like "The Hole" where they keep people here for causing trouble above us." He pointed upward, "So "The Hole" is more in terms of a way: dungeon." I said to him. He shrugged, "It's pretty much the same." I stood up and look around, "Where's Mama Kay?" I asked worry lingering in my voice. She wasn't involved in the fight, but she didn't stop us either. So, is she here as well. Oh god, please tell me she isn't here. She doesn't belong here. She has a kind heart.

"If you are wondering if she's down here, she isn't here. Which is a good thing. She has too much of a kind heart to be here." I felt my breathe be release, but I don't remember holding it. That leaves, _"MATT!" _I remember him telling me I took it to far. _"Matt, where are you?" _ I hug myself with my arms and became worry.

"_He maybe with Mama Kay. Yeah, he has to be."_ I told myself that to believe that. Chad stood up, "Listen, we are going to down here for a week-max. " I looked forward and notice that there wasn't no cell door. I looked up and notice that the ceiling was really far up and so was the entry way into this room. "You can look around if you want, there are people like us down here as well from different parts from the prison. Its easily to get lost so be careful." He told me as I walked out and I heard him sigh and sat down.

The time I spent in "The Hole" got me to thinking. The reason why I was here with Chad. One: Adam, called me a bitch. Two: he egged me own. And three: I murder…again. I still haven't heard or seen Matt since my time down here. God I miss him and his joking self so much. I sigh and looked at Chad, who was leaning against the wall. Chad has taught me different ways of fighting. The food sucks down here, but said to keep my strength because I never know what's going to happen.

**One week later…**

Chad walked in first to the room where are jail cell we lived in and I walked in after him and my ears were filled with clapping noises, "What the…" I saw everyone in the room clapping, mainly the women. "You go girl!" "You put that asswhole in his place!" "Adam had it coming to him when he challenge you!" "Go Fire Princess!" and then everyone started cheering Fire Princess as some of the guys call me "Blaze"

But even among the crowd I spotted someone, "Mama Kay!" I ran to her and put my arms around her waist and hugged her. I miss her so much! We pull back and she smile down at me with tears down her face, "Jaden, I was so worry about you and Chad." As Chad walked over to us and Mama Kay hugged him, "Sorry for worrying you Mama Kay." I bow to her and she patted my head, "Its okay, Adam had it coming. Sooner or later." And I smile.

Breakfast was over when we came in. I walked to my cell door and it open for me and I walked in as the door began to close. I gasps in happiness as I saw Matt,_ "Matt!" _ I called out to him and he turn around, surprise written oven his face and then happiness, _"Jaden!" _ he floated to me and hugged me and it felt real!

"_Forgive Jaden! I'm so so sorry for not being down there with you. I couldn't find you. It was like they hid your soul from me. I was starting to panic! I didn't know what to do!" _he looked back into my eyes and I smile, _"Its okay. I forgive you. I had trouble pinpointing your energy and I though you stayed to be with Mama Kay to make sure she was okay." _

"_Mama Kay didn't get in trouble, which was a good thing." _Matt explain to me what has happen with the week me and Chad stayed, _"They took Adam and the rest of his lackeys and bury them in unmarked graves. They were in here for life. Adam mainly. The reason why he is in here is because of murder. He murder his wife and then his daughter, who was the only witness to the crime."_ I was currently laying in my bed when I shot up with a gasp, _"Do you think the reason he picked on me is because he didn't believe what I did. To protect myself." _

I question him about that as Matt floated in a sitting stance, _"He thought it was a joke that the guards were playing on him. That's why he picked on you." _I felt my angry boil, _"Joke or not, my life was in danger and there was no way in hell I was going to lose my life to that asswhole. He reminds me of stepfather." _ Is this the reason why I am in here? Because I want to protect myself from things I don't want to hurt me? Is that a crime?

Matt looked at me,_ "Listen, we are going to get to the bottom of this mess with you being in here. Your mother must've done something to get away scott-free." _I stood up and walked to my cell door and looked at the guards that were in the room that control the doors and lights, "But more importantly." I said out loud to him, "How are we going to prove that I am the victim, not her ."

Matt floated next to me and place his spirit hand on my shoulder, _"Don't worry, we'll think of something. And I'll make sure my body stays in this coma for me to help you, count on it." _I smile at his words and looked to him,_ "You got some plan?" "Yeah, I do. And it _involves-" I stop him, _"If you say an army of cats, I'm firing you." _ I turn around to see Matt in a corner, knees to his chest and him playing in the dirt with his index finger, _"Fun sucker!" _he yelled at me as I laugh quietly at him

I have a long time to be in here, and enough time to find some sort of answers to all these questions.

**One month later…**

I was sitting at the desk that was in my room, a map of the prison inside, _"Okay, you have to get here. That's the room where they keep information on every person in this prison." _I explain to Matt, who was floating above me, nodding. It was really hard to get this map. I had a lot of "trouble" with the other prison mates. They started it, not me. So because of that, I was thrown in "The Hole" a hell of a lot, but it was worth it. But it got to the point when they would knock me out that I kind of burn them with my powers. I'm doing the best to keep them in check, but its hard. It energy being drain and I could barely walk at some points.

An alarm went off: lunch time. _"Matt, please don't screw up. I have to not only the guards, but other inmates outside for the hour. Get as much information and get back as fast as you can." _I said to him as I walked out my cell, _"Yeah, they don't mind a spirit floating by digging through their things: 'Ahh! This place is haunted!' Know the difference everyone. Ghost: dead. Spirits: like me, are in a coma. We have feelings to." _I rolled my eyes as I made my way to Chad and Mama Kay table. There were a few people who joined our small group: two males and another female. I don't mind, but there are some days I just wanted to be with Mama Kay and Chad, but hey, what can you do.

We talked and ate our lunch and then went outside, "Fire Princess!" I felt my eyes widen: I had a fan club-in prison. These women looked up to me ever since I killed Adam and his lackeys and injury other people here as well. Like I said: they started it, not me. I waved to them and began walking after my group of friends.

"Geez, how do you get a fan club in prison?" Chad always questions it, "It's prison, anything can happen." I answer him with that one answer I always say. "Blaze, its kind of weird." I turn to the new female that was in our group, Krissy. Krissy had short blue hair and green eyes. She wore pink, to show she was a girl.

"Yeah, but if they don't start up trouble, I'm fine with them." Mama Kay laugh at me, "You know, fan club or not, you earn yourself a place here. By doing that, some of the inmates usually tag up with you and to help you out when you are in your fights." Its true, due to all the damage that was cause, some of the other inmates usually help me out in time of need.

"Fire Princess and Blaze: two nicknames that was given to you, what do you think fits ya?" I turn my head to Gray. He had blond hair and brown eyes and wore blue to show he was a boy. "I don't know." I said as I began to walk slowly.

"Blaze, you made yourself a name here." I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Jorden. He had brown hair and deep green eyes and wore blue.

I sigh and began walking faster with my hands behind my back with my left holding my right wrist as it hangs loosely, "Yeah I have." I said to them as they try to keep up with me and that's when I felt it, "Oww!" I fell to my knees, after being punch in the stomach I was holding my stomach.

"Your Blaze huh, I hope you see my brother Adam in heaven. This is for killing him you bitch!" I felt a hand grab my hair and pull me up and I saw Adam's so call sister, "Let me go!" I grab her hand and I burned her, causing her to screaming in pain and let me go.

I backed up a little and looked at her. She has red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing pink like me. "Can I have, for one damn day not being thrown in the hole. Thank you and good bye." I said as I was about to walk away when I felt a hand on the back of my shirt and I was punch when i was turn around. A circle was formed around us as I stood up, wiping the blood off my face.

"I'll fight, if it kills the boredom out you." I told to the girl and I got in a fighting stance with my feet was a little part from each other with my knees bended and two red glowing circle surrend my fist. Everyone was calling my nickname: Blaze or Fire Princess.

The girl that punch me stood up and looked at me, "Get ready to lose, Princess." She ran to me as I side step away from her and grab her hair and pulled hard and threw her backwards from me. I turn to see her getting up, "You'll pay for that!" She yelled as she ran to me and grab my wrist, "Sorry, but I have no money for you." I grab her hand that was holding my hand and yelled, "Burn!" I caught a glance at her wrist and saw nothing but bone.

The fight had ended after the guards came running by, getting me ready to put me in the hole and she getting sent to the hospital. Like I said: they started it, not me.

When I was thrown in the hole, I found an easy way out after getting my hands dirty with some of the wardens. And I was out the hole in a few hours, acting like nothing had happen. When I enter the area where i usually ate with everyone else, I saw Matt and nodded to him. I felt my eyes changing colors on me. Everyone turned to me as I raised my hand into the air, "From this day on, you will know me as Blaze. If you wish to not be burn, don't stand in my way. But if so, get ready. Anyone who dares oppose me will be charge!" as small pieces of fire began to dance around me to show I'm far from joking.


End file.
